Lembranças de um amor
by Ninde Seregon
Summary: Virgínia Weasley pensa sobre o passado e como sua vida mudou. Sou horrível em sinopses, leiam a fic e tirem suas próprias conclusões ;) one-shot. fanfic completa.


**Sinopse: **Virgínia Weasley pensa sobre o passado e como sua vida mudou. Sou horrível em sinopses, leiam a fic e tirem suas próprias conclusões ;) one shot, completa.

**Disclaimer**: Nada disso é meu, tdo é da Rowling e blá, blá blá...

**N/A.:** É uma Fic G/??? hm, vou deixar vcs descobrirem. é um pouco D/G, um pouco (aaaargh!!!) H/G. os pensamentos da Gina estão em itálico. espero q vcs gostem! mais N/A no final da fic.

**

* * *

**

**Lembranças de um amor**

Chuva, aquele cheiro gostoso de terra molhada... Aquilo tudo lhe trazia tantas lembranças... Suspirou enquanto olhava, pela janela do apartamento, a chuva cair forte lá fora. Pensava em como sua vida tinha mudado e ela ainda não tinha se acostumado a isso.

Se no seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, alguém lhe dissesse que ela iria se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy, ela iria achar que a pessoa era louca. Como se apaixonar por aquele babaca desprezível? Por um Malfoy? Afinal, a segunda e a terceira pessoa que mais odiava no mundo eram Malfoys. E se no meio do seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, alguém lhe dissesse que iria se separar de Malfoy e depois de um ano, namorar Harry Potter, ela iria achar essa pessoa mais maluca ainda. Namorar Harry, que ela considerava seu irmão? E deixar Draco, seu grande amor? Sim, essa pessoa definitivamente era maluca.

Sua vida tinha mudado muito, num curto espaço de tempo. Em menos de dez anos, Virginia Weasley, além de passar pelas conhecidas mudanças que toda garota passa entre seus 12 e 22 anos, passou por muitas outras mudanças, muito mais dolorosas e significativas que a puberdade.

Perdida nos seus pensamentos, ela não percebeu quando alguém se remexeu na cama ao seu lado, e se virou para olhar para ela.

- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos, - ele disse com a voz suave.

Ela não sorriu ao ver que ele estava acordado, nem se virou ou demonstrou qualquer emoção, apesar de seu coração ter começado a bater apressado, como sempre fazia quando ele falava desse jeito com ela. Como ela não respondeu, ele continuou apenas a olhar para ela. Sabia que era comum ela observar a chuva e pensar no passado. Sabia que nem sempre pensava nele, seria estúpido demais se pensasse isso. E sabia também, que aquele era um dos momentos sagrados dela, que não devia interromper. Depois de um tempo, ele fechou os olhos e tornou a adormecer, um pouco chateado por não ter a ruiva ao seu lado.

Logo depois a chuva cessou e ela resolveu dormir. Não adiantava pensar no passado, tinha que viver o presente com ele. E por mais estranho que parecesse, ela estava feliz por estar com ele. Deitou-se na cama, e ficou observando o homem ao seu lado. Várias lembranças voltaram a sua mente, e ela não pôde conter um riso com algumas delas, nem uma lágrima com outras. Adormeceu com um sorriso fraco no rosto e um gosto salgado na boca.

Abriu os olhos, e infelizmente não o encontrou ao seu lado. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente e olhou no relógio. "_Oito horas... Ele já deve ter ido trabalhar_", pensou sentindo um certo remorso por não ter sido mais agradável com ele na noite anterior. Levantou-se, escovou os dentes, tomou um banho quente e vestiu uma calça preta, uma camisa branca de botões e uma jaqueta preta. Foi novamente até a janela, apenas para ver o céu nublado e cinzento, de uma Londres mais cinzenta ainda. Correu os olhos pelas janelas dos prédios vizinhos, e parou em uma em especial. Havia uma cortina branca, que balançava fortemente ao toque do vento. Rodopiava tão leve e tão firme ao mesmo tempo, parecia dançar. Ela sorriu, ao se lembrar do Baile de Inverno, no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts.

_Olhava-se no espelho com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Trajava um vestido branco, bordado com flores também brancas, colado até a cintura e com a saia extremamente rodada. Tinha um decote discreto na frente, e um enorme nas costas. Rodou na frente do espelho, para ver o efeito que a saia tinha quando rodava, parecia ter vida própria ao se balançar e grudar levemente no corpo da garota. Mexeu novamente na franja, que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos castanhos, contornados por uma fraca sombra rosa agora._

_Saiu do quarto e desceu para o Salão Comunal. Encontrou Harry e Rony, que ainda perguntava com quem ela estava indo para o baile, Harry teria feito o mesmo, se não estivesse ocupado demais tentando fechar a boca, que tinha se aberto ao ver a garota descer. _

_- Segredo... – ela disse, sorrindo marotamente enquanto saía pelo buraco do retrato. Sorriu mais ainda ao ver que ele já estava lá fora, pontual como sempre. Ele sorriu depois de se recuperar do espanto de vê-la tão linda. Estendeu um braço para que ela segurasse, e assim ela o fez. _

_- Você está linda, - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a corar._

_- Você também, - ela disse, depois de um tempo. E ele realmente estava lindo. Suas vestes negras contrastavam com a pele quase albina e os cabelos loiros quase prateados, dando-lhe um ar pálido, mas incrivelmente sexy. Ele sempre ficava muito bem de preto. Usava uma gravata prateada, combinando com seus olhos azuis acinzentados, que esta noite tinham um brilho especial. Caminharam silenciosos até o Salão Principal, embora soubessem que estavam pensando na mesma coisa._

_Doze meses haviam se passado desde que eles começaram a namorar. Para os dois, não poderia ser mais perfeito, a não ser o fato de que namoravam escondidos. É claro, não podia se esperar outra coisa... Um Malfoy e uma Weasley? Isso era humanamente impossível, ninguém acreditaria que ela não estivesse sobre o efeito de uma poção ou feitiço para estar saindo com ele. Às vezes nem eles acreditavam que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, e milagrosamente, estava dando certo._

_E essa noite, um ano depois de terem admito seus sentimentos, um ano depois de começarem a namorar, tinham decidido revelar tudo a todos. Tinham medo das reações, é claro, mas estavam cansados de mentir, de esconder seus sentimentos. Sabiam que não iria ser fácil, mas era preciso._

_Chegaram no Salão, e antes de entrarem, ele a encarou._

_- Virgínia... Você tem certeza? – ele disse sério, porém carinhoso._

_Ela o fitou por um tempo, então disse com a voz firme:_

_- Nunca tive tanta certeza em toda a minha vida._

_Ele sorriu, deu-lhe um beijo rápido e a conduziu pelo salão. Entraram sorrindo, conscientes que todos os olhos de Hogwarts estariam sobre eles essa noite, mas eles não se importavam com nada que poderia lhes acontecer. Não se importavam com o olho roxo que ele ganharia de Rony mais tarde, não se importavam com os três meses que Rony ficaria sem falar com ela, não se importavam com os berradores que receberiam, não se importavam com os riscos que corriam por se expor. Eles tinham um ao outro, e isso era tudo que lhes importava naquele momento._

Foi lembrando do baile que ela terminou de se arrumar e saiu do quarto, atravessando o corredor e entrando num aposento a sua frente.

Era um quarto de bebê, com paredes brancas com detalhes azuis. Os móveis, um guarda-roupa, uma poltrona, uma cômoda e um berço, também eram brancos, e muito bem ornamentados. Caminhou até o berço, e sorriu ao ver que o bebê que estava deitado nele, dormia profundamente. Era um bebê muito bonito, gordinho, de pele clara e cabelos ruivos como os dela, tinha pouco mais de um ano. Passou a mão de leve sobre o rosto do bebê e o beijou, antes de sair do quarto.

Desceu as escadas, deixou ordens com os elfos para o almoço e jantar, e para a babá. Aparatou no seu escritório no Ministério, logo em seguida.

Saiu rapidamente da sua sala, caminhou pelo corredor e parou em frente à porta do escritório dele. Fitou a placa dourada, com o nome dele escrito de preto, por alguns segundos e então abriu a porta, mas para o seu descontentamento, ele não estava, devia estar em alguma missão. Suspirou e fechou a porta, caminhando logo em seguida para o seu próprio escritório.

Entrou e se sentou, sem ter nada para fazer, já que sua última missão tinha acabado alguns dias atrás, e ela não tinha recebido nenhuma nova. Resolveu arrumar suas gavetas, que estavam uma bagunça. Depois de algumas horas sentada no chão, algumas cestas de lixo cheias e alguns palavrões, ela finalmente chegou na última gaveta. Tirou tudo de dentro e começou a analisar os objetos, um a um, como fez em todas as outras gavetas. Jogou papéis antigos e alguns objetos no lixo, guardou o resto dentro da gaveta novamente e a fechou. Logo depois, percebeu que tinha deixado um objeto de fora, Mas o que aquela corrente com um pingente em forma de borboleta estava fazendo ali? Mais lembranças invadiram sua mente, e ela fechou os olhos.

_Saiu correndo da aula de Transfiguração, indo direto para a sala deles. Era a última noite dele em Hogwarts, e ela queria aproveitar cada momento. Parou de correr ao chegar perto da sala, e tentou controlar a respiração, para não parecer tão ofegante. Entrou e o encontrou sentado, de costas para a porta, olhando para a janela onde podia ver o pôr-do-sol. Ela caminhou silenciosamente até ele, e pôs as mãos sobre seus ombros._

_- Olá, Virgínia, - ele disse com a voz fria._

_- Oi Draco... – ela sussurrou no seu ouvido._

_Ele se levantou e encarou a garota, com o olhar sério. Ela se afastou e o encarou também. Tinha alguma coisa errada ali, ele não devia estar tão sério. Procurou encontrar a resposta nos seus olhos, que agora estavam quase sem brilho e mais acinzentados que o normal, mas não conseguiu. Os olhos dele estavam ilegíveis, como eram para ela há dois anos atrás._

_- O que foi? – ela finalmente disse._

_- Eu vou me formar amanhã._

_- Eu sei disso. _

_- Então você também deve saber, que profissão eu escolhi seguir, - ele disse secamente._

_- Não, Draco. – ela disse, secamente também. - Eu não sei._

_- Ora Virgínia, não seja ingênua. Você sempre soube, eu irei me tornar um Comensal, e creio que nosso relacionamento deve acabar aqui._

_Ela desviou o olhar dele e fitou o chão por um tempo. Não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ela realmente sempre soube que ele queria se tornar um Comensal, mas pensou que depois de um ano e meio de namoro, ele iria mudar de idéia, iria desistir de tudo por ela. Afinal, ele a amava, ou pelo menos era o que ele dizia._

_- Porque? – ela forçou-se a dizer. Mesmo sabendo que a resposta iria lhe magoar, ela tinha que ouvir._

_- Porque eu fui criado para ser um, porque eu não vejo motivos para não me tornar um – ela olhou para ele novamente com um brilho de fúria no olhar._

_- Você não vê motivos?_

_- Não, eu não vejo motivos, - ele disse calmamente, - porque, eu tenho algum motivo para não me tornar um?_

_- Se você não sabe, não sou eu que vou lhe dizer, - ela disse calmamente também, embora sentisse a raiva explodir dentro dela. Será que tudo que eles viveram não significou nada para ele? Será que ela não significava nada para ele?_

_- Você deve estar pensando que eu não amo você, não está? Bom, você está errada, eu amo você. – ela voltou a olhar para ele. – mas isso não significa que eu vá deixar de ser um Comensal. _

_- Então você não me ama._

_- Não diga o que você não sabe._

_- Me prove que eu não sei, - ela disse ferozmente._

_- E voltamos aos joguinhos de novo. Porque nós não pulamos direto para parte onde você grita, eu respondo gritando também e então você chora e vai embora?_

_Ela sorriu, deixando-o confuso, embora não tivesse mudado de expressão._

_- Simplesmente porque eu não vou te dar o gosto de me ver chorar, Malfoy. Na verdade, eu não vou te dar o gosto de me ver mais uma vez. Sairei da sua vida, e a partir de hoje você sairá da minha. Eu não significo nada para você? "timo, a partir de hoje, você também não significará nada para mim. – ela disse com a voz cortante e cheia de ódio. Levou a mão no pescoço e arrancou uma corrente com um pingente de borboleta. Olhou para a jóia e jogou-a no chão, saindo da sala logo em seguida, sem lançar outro olhar para o loiro._

- Ah, Draco, Draco... – ela suspirou, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto. Aquelas eram umas das suas piores lembranças, o dia que Draco tinha terminado com ela dizendo que queria virar um Comensal. Se ao menos naquele tempo, ela soubesse... Levantou-se e colocou a corrente com o pingente no pescoço, sentindo-se triste. Olhou no relógio e ao ver que era hora do almoço, saiu da sala e foi falar com a secretária.

- Meg, - ela disse para a loira atrás de uma escrivaninha cheia de papéis. – Tem alguma coisa para eu fazer aqui à tarde?

- Não senhora... Sua nova missão só deve chegar amanhã ou depois.

- Certo... Então eu vou para casa almoçar e não devo voltar a tarde. Qualquer coisa me mande uma coruja, tá?

- Tudo bem, - disse a secretária sorrindo. Gina se virou para ir embora, quando Meg a chamou. – Ah, Virgínia, tinha me esquecido, seu marido veio aqui poucos minutos antes de você chegar e pediu para eu te dizer que ele saiu para investigar um caso novo e não deve ir em casa almoçar.

- Ah sim, obrigada Meg. – ela disse, sem demonstrar a tristeza que sentiu ao ouvir o que a secretária disse. Aparatou em casa logo em seguida.

Tirou a jaqueta preta que usava e jogou-a em cima da cama de qualquer jeito. Foi até o quarto do filho, que brincava feliz com a babá, pegou-o no colo e desceram as escadas para a copa, onde almoçaram. Depois ela pediu para a babá agasalhar o menino e colocá-lo no carrinho, vestiu a jaqueta novamente e pediu para o motorista levá-los até a Londres trouxa para fazerem compras. Chovia fracamente, mas nada que um feitiço impermeabilizante não resolvesse.

Andaram por horas e compraram muitas roupas para John, que no começo estava alegre, mas agora já se demonstrava inquieto e irritado. Ela pediu para o motorista levá-lo de volta para casa, já que ela queria andar mais um pouco.

Passou na frente de um café e entrou, querendo tomar alguma coisa para se aquecer. Sentou-se numa mesa perto da janela e pediu um capuccino, que chegou minutos depois. Olhou para a bebida muito quente que soltava fumaça a sua frente.

_O inverno já estava no fim, podia-se ver a que a espessa camada de neve que cobria as ruas de Hogsmeade começava a derreter com a chegada da primavera. Entrou na casa de chá de Madame Puddifoot, consciente de que estava atrasada, mas não tinha conseguido de se livrar das suas obrigações de monitora-chefe antes. Não demorou muito para encontrá-lo sentado numa mesa encostada na parede, acenando para ela e sorrindo. Ela sorriu também, caminhou até a mesa, deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto e sentou, ficando de frente para ele._

_- Um capuccino, por favor, - ela disse para a garçonete. – Então, Harry, como você está?_

_- Tudo bem Gina... E com você?_

_- Tudo bem também. E como andam as coisas no Ministério?_

_- Ah, - ele suspirou. – tudo muito corrido por lá, vida de auror não é fácil, - ele disse sorrindo. – E como estão as coisas em Hogwarts?_

_- Muito boas, embora Hogwarts não seja a mesma sem vocês, - ela disse retribuindo o sorriso dele._

_Conversaram animadamente por horas. Harry estava sendo um de seus únicos contatos fora de Hogwarts, para não dizer o único. Correspondiam-se por cartas constantemente e ele sempre ia se encontrar com ela nas visitas a Hogsmeade. Tinham ficado muito amigos desde o seu sexto ano, embora ela tivesse suspeitas de que ele ainda gostasse dela._

_- É melhor eu voltar, - ela disse olhando para o relógio._

_- Tudo bem, eu te acompanho._

_Eles saíram da casa de chá e caminharam silenciosos por Hogsmeade. Chegaram no portão de Hogwarts e ela se virou para dar um beijo no rosto dele, mas ele foi mais rápido e beijou levemente os lábios da ruiva. Ela se afastou e olhou assustada para ele._

_- Harry..._

_- Não precisa dizer nada, Gina. Eu sei que você ainda gosta dele... – ela olhou para o chão. – mas eu só quero que você saiba que eu gosto de você. Não estou te cobrando nada, nem vou, mas quando você estiver disposta a seguir em frente, lembre-se que eu estarei aqui te esperando._

_Ela sorriu fracamente para ele, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele desaparatou. E foi nesse dia que ela resolveu seguir em frente e continuar com sua vida. Ainda amava Draco, não podia negar, mas isso não significava que ela não podia amar outra pessoa e tentar ser feliz. Draco não estava mais com ela, nunca mais estaria. Sim, estava na hora de seguir em frente e tentar esquecê-lo._

_Dois meses depois ela começou a namorar Harry._

Saiu do café e não demorou muito para achar um beco vazio em que pudesse aparatar. Chegou em casa, sentindo-se exausta. Foi para o quarto, esperando encontrar o marido, mas ele não estava lá, provavelmente ainda estava enrolado com a missão. Tirou a roupa, colocou a corrente com o pingente de borboleta em cima da sua cômoda, prendeu os cabelos num coque com um palito, **N/A.:** acho que chama Hashi, não tenho certeza. xD tomou um longo banho quente e vestiu uma camisola de seda.

Atravessou novamente o corredor e entrou no quarto do filho. Ele dormia calmamente no seu berço, enrolado nas cobertas. Ela passou a mão sobre o rosto dele, tirando uns fios ruivos que caíam sobre os olhos e ele acordou. Encarou-a com aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados que herdara do pai. Ela nunca pensou que seus cabelos ruivos combinariam com os olhos dele, mas John era a prova viva de que combinavam muito bem. O garoto fez uma cara emburrada quando ela passou novamente a mão sobre a testa dele e ela riu, ao se lembrar que Draco costumava fazer a mesma coisa.

Não demorou muito e o garoto dormiu com os carinhos da mãe. Ela deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa e voltou para o seu quarto.

Ficou olhando os apartamentos vizinhos enquanto a chuva caía calmamente sobre a janela. Voltava a pensar em como sua vida tinha mudado. Foi até a cômoda e pegou novamente a corrente, segurando-a firmemente na mão.

_Voldemort tinha sido derrotado por Harry e eles estavam indo à festa de comemoração. Gina estava radiante com um vestido tomara-que-caia preto, que ia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Tinha os cabelos presos a um coque, com alguns fios de franja caídos displicentemente sobre seu rosto. Usava uma maquiagem leve e um batom muito vermelho._

"_Harry Potter e Virgínia Weasley."_

_Ouviu o anúncio ao entrarem no Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Sentiu todos os olhares se voltarem para os dois, mas de certo modo, já esperava isso, afinal estava indo num baile com o antigo Garoto-que-sobreviveu, que hoje era o Homem-que-matou-Voldemort. Acenou para várias pessoas enquanto caminhava pelo Salão, de braços dados com Harry. _

_Ele disse qualquer coisa sobre falar com Luna e ela sorriu marotamente para ele, indo até o bar para pegar um Martini._

_De costas para o movimento do Salão, pediu a bebida ao garçom e não percebeu quando alguém se aproximava dela. Só pôde sentir a presença dele quando ele já estava muito perto. Ela se virou e viu olhos azuis acinzentados brilhando para ela, um cabelo loiro quase prateado perfeitamente alinhado, um meio-sorriso no rosto do homem a sua frente, usando terno preto, camisa branca e gravata prateada. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e teve que fazer muito esforço para não cair no chão naquela hora, já que seus joelhos pareciam ter derretido._

_- Olá, Virgínia. _

_- Olá, Malfoy. Não esperava encontrar você aqui. – ela disse, friamente. E ela realmente não esperava encontrá-lo ali. O que um Comensal estaria fazendo na festa de comemoração da derrota do seu antigo mestre? – Na verdade, estava me perguntando porque você não está em Azkaban, junto com os outros._

_Ele sorriu._

_- Eu tenho meus meios._

_- Sim, claro... Nada que alguns galeões não façam, - ela disse ferozmente. Ainda sentia muita raiva dele, embora seu coração estivesse acelerado com o reencontro. Não via Draco desde o fim do seu namoro, há três anos atrás._

_Ele não disse nada, apenas admirou o belo rosto da garota por um tempo, até que ela pegou seu Martini e saiu de perto dele. Tentou conter as lágrimas, como tinha feito todos esses anos. Não era a hora de ter uma recaída, não mesmo. Andou um pouco pelo Salão e não pôde conter um sorriso ao ver Harry conversar animadamente com Luna._

_Depois de mais alguns martinis, ela saiu do Salão, que agora dançava ao som de uma banda qualquer. Saiu do castelo, sentou-se numa árvore e ficou observando o reflexo da lua no lago a sua frente. Sentiu súbitas saudades de Hogwarts, não ia ali desde que tinha se formado, há dois anos atrás. Estava morando sozinha num apartamento em Londres, e estava trabalhando como auror no Ministério. Bebeu mais um gole da bebida, quando uma corrente com um pingente de borboleta apareceu na frente dos seus olhos. Ela se virou e viu novamente Draco Malfoy parado atrás dela._

_- Acho que isso te pertence, - ele disse suavemente._

_- Não, não pertence. – ela disse rispidamente._

_- Parece que alguém está chateada por ter levado um chute do Potter e ter sido trocada pela Lunática._

_Gina riu._

_- Não que isso te interesse, mas eu não estou com o Harry há mais de um ano. Nós achamos melhor continuarmos só amigos, ele é como um irmão pra mim e vice-versa._

_- Que comovente, - ele disse sentando-se ao seu lado e colocando a corrente em cima dela._

_Ela fitou a corrente por um tempo, e criou coragem para fazer a pergunta mais uma vez, esperando que ele respondesse dessa vez._

_- Draco... Porque?_

_Ele a encarou, seus olhos brilhavam muito._

_- Você não entenderia as minhas mentiras... – ele começou._

_- Tente me dizer as verdades._

_- As vezes não há razões para dizer a verdade, quando ela só lhe trará dor._

_- Eu prefiro sentir dor a ouvir mentiras. _

_Ele suspirou._

_- Eu nunca me tornei um Comensal, Virginia. Não totalmente. Eu recebi a marca, fiz o juramento e todas aquelas babaquices, mas estava sendo agente duplo o tempo todo. _

_Ela sentiu o queixo cair._

_- Porque você nunca me disse? Porque você terminou comigo então? – ela sentia a raiva apoderar-se dela novamente._

_- Eu não queria te colocar em risco... Tente entender... Eu estava te protegendo. Não podia arriscar a sua segurança, quando eu não podia cuidar nem da minha._

_- Poupe-me desse seu discurso, Malfoy. Eu nunca quis proteção, nunca pedi isso a você. – ela se levantou – você não sabe o quanto você me fez sofrer._

_- Você acha que eu não sofri? Que eu queria terminar com você? Não, Virgínia, eu não queria._

_- Não me chame de Virgínia, você não tem intimidade para tanto. – ela começou a caminhar de volta para o castelo, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. Segurava a corrente apertada em sua mão quando sentiu a mão gelada dele segurar seu braço, fazendo-a parar e se virar para ele._

_- Eu te devolvi o que é seu, agora me devolva o que é meu._

_- Eu não tenho nada para te devolver, Malfoy._

_- Tem sim. Me devolva o meu coração, a minha alegria, a minha vontade de viver, a minha paz, tudo que eu só descobri que podia sentir quando estava ao seu lado. Eu sei que você não me ama mais e eu não te culpo por isso. Mas eu só fiz tudo aquilo porque eu não tive outra saída. Eu só preciso que você olhe nos meus olhos e me diga que me odeia, que quer que eu saia da sua vida e eu juro que eu sairei e tentarei te esquecer._

_Ela olhou para o lado e suspirou._

_- Porque? – ela perguntou mais uma vez._

_- Eu já te disse porque eu fiz tudo aquilo, Virgínia._

_- Não, não é isso. – ela voltou a encará-lo. – Porque eu nunca consegui tirar você da cabeça e do meu coração? Porque eu sonho com você todas as noites? Porque eu sinto sua falta desesperadamente todos os dias? Por..._

_A fala dela foi interrompida por um beijo desesperado e apaixonado dele. Abraçou-a fortemente pela cintura enquanto suas línguas se encontravam, em carícias malucas. Ela colocou as mãos no pescoço dele e mexeu no cabelo dele, bagunçando-o um pouco. Se separaram por alguns segundos, mas só para respirarem e voltarem a se beijar novamente. Ela sentiu tanta falta daquele cheiro dele, do seu toque gelado na sua cintura, da sua boca com gosto de menta misturado com pecado, do..._

Sentiu alguém puxar o palito que prendia seu cabelo no alto da cabeça e se virou para encarar os olhos acinzentados do marido. Ambos sorriram e logo depois se beijaram. Ele passava a mão delicadamente pela cintura da ruiva, enquanto ela despenteava o cabelo dele, como sempre fazia. Era um beijo calmo e apaixonado, embora muito intenso. A língua dele buscava desesperadamente a dela, como se aquilo lhe fosse vital.

- Eu senti sua falta hoje, - ela sussurrou no seu ouvido ao abraçá-lo.

- Me desculpe, é que hoje o dia foi cheio no Ministério.

- Eu sei...

Ficaram assim abraçados e calados por um tempo indefinido.

- Draco... – ela começou, com dificuldade. Ela queria muito ouvir aquelas palavras dele mais uma vez, se sentia como uma adolescente, mas precisava ouvi-lo dizer que a amava. – Diga me que ama agora.

Ele se afastou um pouco e a encarou.

- Eu te amo agora. Eu te amo para sempre.

Então ele a beijou.

**

* * *

**

**N/A.:** Então, gostaram??? espero que sim... eu me empenhei pra tentar deixar o marido dela meio indefinido até o final, espero q tenha conseguido. x)

A idéia veio ontem a noite, quando eu estava na janela olhando a chuva cair, num "momento depressão", hehehe... comecei ontem e terminei hoje numa aula particularmente chata de música e em outra de inglês.

Essa fic vai especialmente pra **Ana Luthor** e pra **Kel Minylops**, porque foram as primeiras pessoas que eu "conheci" aqui, porque elas me dão apoio pra postar minhas fics, e porque eu sei que elas gostam de D/G.

Ah sim, eu sei que a Gina chama Ginevra, mas acho que a Rowling estava bêbada quando decidiu dar esse nome a pobrezinha, então eu uso Virgínia mesmo.

Reviews são muito bem-vindas. D

Beijoks!

Ah, leiam minha outra fic, **O Dom da Premonição**, que deve ser atualizada amanhã ou depois.


End file.
